FrenchWonders
by GR and BC
Summary: Me: You know what! Screw the summary! Don't expect me to tell people who won't read it anyways! May: Stop being mean! Me: I'll do what I want Drake: Yeah, May. Let her do what she wants, remember what happened last time? You know, when she- May: NO TALKING ABOUT IT! Jade: -staring- o o Mike: -sigh- Tamaki finds a French girl who needs help getting home. -mumbles- Why me...?


_****ING FINALY! It's been FOREVER since I've written anything! I mean, really! I could've been done written a frickity frackin book by now! Anyways, you know the disclaimer thing, you know the number of the fic (hopefully), and you know the series it's in (again, hopefully.) So, read on, reader people! (May: But we never got to talk! Me: You just did! So stfu. May: -glares-)_

**~waffles~**

FrenchWonders

So. Now we left off at Kaoru and Sean half-wondering where Tamaki was to scream at them or something or the other. Soooo...

"Dammit!" A female hissed in a familiar language. To the blonde currently walking down the street, that is. Why? I don't know, ask him yourself -.-. (T: I left my phone at home ^^ Me: Tamaki... T: Yeeeees, Leader~? Me: Shut. Up. T: -emo corner- She hates me T^T)

"Don't use that language!" Tamaki exclaimed quietly, and, realizing she didn't know what he said, repeated it in French.

"It's not my fault! My stupid phone's battery came out, I lost it, and I can't remember where I live in this place!" The girl, Akara, glared at him slightly, before continuing, "and, quite frankly, I don't know anyone here."

"Then my name is Tamaki Suoh! Now you know someone." Tamaki grinned his ever-so-idiotic grin, and laughed.

"My name is Akara, nice to meet you. Could've been under better circumstances, but oh well."

"So, you said you needed to find your way home?"

"Kinda how we met, yes."

"Then I will take you to my home, and call your family from there!"

"Why would I go to a technical stranger's house?"

Tamaki put on his puppy dog face, and Akara stared at him for a while. And stared. And stared. And sta-

"Okay! Okay! Just stop it, will you!?" She gave in, irritated.

Tamaki let out a cheer, and practically dragged Akara to his house.

Once there, Tamaki located the nearest phone, got Akara to tell him her home phone number (Me: Tamaki, she could've done it herself! A: See!? I told you, Tamaki! T: T^T THEY HATE ME...), and then called. They had 30 minutes to kill, apparently.

"So, what do you wanna do, Tamaki?"

"Well~ Let's play Twenty Questions."

"Why...?"

"Because~ I want to get to know you better."

"Fine." And the game started when Tamaki asked the most hated questions of all questions: What's your favorite color? **(A/N: I still don't know why this question is hated. ^^' Could someone tell me?)**

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

"Master Tamaki, Miss Akara's parents are here." A maid walked in, _thankfully_ (to Akara, at least) making him not be her first kiss. What? They had gotten bored and started using Tamaki's phone to play Truth or Dare.

"Be right there, I just have to help Akara complete a dare~"

"Okay."

Akara hissed a quiet "Dammit!", and sighed.

"Come on, you have to complete it. Or, I have to help you complete it." Tamaki stared at her.

"I don't want to."

"You haaaave tooooo~"

"No I don't."

"C'mon Akara! It's not that bad!"

"Shut up, Tamak-" Akara's eyes widened when Tamaki cut her off with a kiss, and, before she could do anything, Tamaki had already drug her downstairs and left her with her parents.

"..." Akara blinked, stared at Tamaki, grinned, and said "Bye Tamaki~" while walking out the door after her parents.

"Bye, Akara! See you some other time!" Tamaki had this stupid grin on his face. Well, I think _sooommmeeeoonneee'ssss_ in love~ (T: No I'm not! / Me: You tell LIES!)

And so, why were the two who were just walking on the sidewalk unnoticed? I mean, one of them _is_ Tamaki's 'daughters'...

**~waffles~**

_Done, done, DONE~ FYI, whenever Tamaki spoke with Akara and her family, he used French (that currently being the only language Akara knows, god knows why) and Japanese to others. OH, and future tip: Never try to write a fanfic and and watch PewDiePie's videos at the same times. It fails. ALWAYS... FAILS... T^T Bye~ OH! And this is for all the bros out there! -brofist-_


End file.
